


Decorations, Dance, Done It Right

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Henry helped Tom decorating the Christmas tree and Tom tried to remake his Risky Business dance moves with Kal.





	Decorations, Dance, Done It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethanhuwunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanhuwunt/gifts).



Henry put down the last box of the Christmas decorations on the floor. He rolled his eyes as Tom giggled at the mustache ornament in it.

"You really want to put that thing on the tree?" Tom raised his eyebrow and tried to put the mustache on his face before Henry grabbed it and brushed his thumb on his upper lip instead.

"You said I can put anything special on the tree, and the stache was one of the very memorable things that reminds me of you," Henry grinned cheekily as the older man swung their hands to the music player on the shelf.

"Stop being an old-fashioned sap, Henry.. you start to sound older than me! Now, try to listen to this 'young' music and I'll teach you the dance,"

Tom wrinkled his nose and pressed the play button. He turned to Henry and let out a loud laugh as he noticed the frown on his lover's face.

"Is this.. K-Pop song?"

"Yes. Infinite! I've met them twice in Korea and they gave me this album. Come on, watch me first now,"

Tom pushed Henry to the sofa and started to move along with the beat, he was about to turn around when Kal jumped at him. He almost slipped on the floor if Henry didn't catch him first.

"Well, I don't think I can memorize the whole choreography.. let's just move however we want now. And please join us, Kal!" he grab Kal's paws and swung them happily.

Henry tried to move along with them while his eyes still focused on Tom's face, he never saw him _this_ happy before. And he was happy that he could witness it at this moment.  
But maybe he stared at him for too long, cause Tom finally let go of Kal and stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
He leaned his forehead on the older man's forehead and whispered, "are you happy?"

"Oh, I've never been _this_ happy for a long time.. thank you for spending this Christmas with me, Henry. I never thought I'd have a good Christmas again," Tom whispered back, his eyes were closed to enjoy the feeling of Henry's arms around him, even though he can feel his cheeks reddened. Everything felt so right for him, and he knew Henry felt the same way.

"Merry Christmas, Henry,"

"Merry Christmas, Tom,"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11 pm with a headache. I'm sorry if this one is kinda cringey u3u 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
